


Pas assez de toi

by Siffly



Category: Salut les geeks, french youtubers RPF
Genre: Drama, Gen, My first text and it's probably bad, Sad Ending, Songfic, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 14:45:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siffly/pseuds/Siffly
Summary: Il était là, perdu dans les tréfonds de l'âme de son créateur, à ruminer ses pensées les plus noires. De toute façon, il pouvait très bien se passer d'eux...[repost Fanfiction.net du 5/12/2014]





	Pas assez de toi

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING : TOUT CE QUI SUIT A ÉTÉ ECRIT EN UNE SOIRÉE, D'UNE TRAITE, PAS CORRIGÉ ET TERMINÉ A MINUIT.
> 
> Bon, et bien voici le premier texte que je poste ici. D'habitude j'écris des choses un peu plus joyeuses, mais là j'avais besoin d'écrire quelque chose de plus grave, une songfic par dessus le marché, donc voilà le résultat. Pas sûre que j'aurais dû, mais bon x)
> 
> Je ne maîtrise pas encore très bien la mise en page, désolée si ça ressemble pas à grand chose, surtout qu'à l'heure où j'écris je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de terminer pour pouvoir me coucher.
> 
> Les paroles en italique sont celles de la chanson "Pas assez de toi" de Mano Negra.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Il était là, perdu au fin fond des souvenirs de son créateur. Il était seul, perdu. Et en colère.

Trois mois. Ça faisait trois mois que SLG avait repris, et trois mois qu'il traînait sa rancœur et sa rage au plus profond de l'âme de Mathieu. Mais plus il attendait, plus il réalisait que cet enfoiré de Panda l'avait remplacé, et que plus jamais il n'apparaîtrait dans l'émission. Plus personne ne se souvenait de lui, c'est comme si il n'avait jamais existé.

Et ça, il ne le supportait pas.

 

_**J'ai comme envie de tourner le gaz** _

_**Comme envie d'me faire sauter les plombs** _

 

Après tous les services qu'il avait rendu à l'émission ? Non, pas des services. Ce n'était pas de simples services, c'était ses envies, ses connaissances, ses réponses. C'était ça qui était à l'origine du succès de Salut les geeks, pas les obscénités du Patron, les réflexions sans queue ni tête du Hippie, ou les gémissements du Geek. C'était à lui, et seulement à lui, que l'émission devait sa réputation.

Alors pourquoi avait-il été écarté au même titre que la Fille, alors que son rôle était beaucoup plus important ?

 

_**Comme envie d't'expliquer comme ça** _

_**Que ton indifférence, elle ne me touche pas** _

_**Je peux très bien me... passer de toi** _

 

Recroquevillé sur lui-même, le Prof ricana. Puisque ces abrutis s'estimaient assez intelligents pour réussir sans lui, et bien, qu'ils essayent. Il rira quand ils viendront le supplier de revenir pour reprendre sa Science Infuse…

 

_**Comme envie de sang sur les murs** _

_**Comme envie d'accident d'voiture** _

 

Surtout qu'on avait osé le remplacer… Par cet animal, cette créature… Ce Panda… Il ne perd rien pour attendre. Il leur montrera, il leur prouvera, à tous, que cette expérience ratée ne mérite pas la place qui lui revient de droit.

 

_**Comme envie d'expliquer comme ça** _

_**Que ton indifférence, elle ne me touche pas** _

_**Je peux très bien me... passer de toi** _

 

« Viens Mathieu, j'attends que tu viennes me chercher… pensa-t-il, amer. Tu as besoin de moi, bien plus que moi je n'ai besoin de toi… »

Il n'avait jamais été apprécié à sa juste valeur de toute façon, alors pourquoi essayer de sortir des limbes pour aller ramper aux pieds de son créateur ? Oh non, c'est lui qui viendra, à genoux, pour qu'il daigne accepter de rejouer dans son émission.

Le Prof se leva et commença à faire les cent pas, trop énervé pour rester immobile. Ses pensées n'avaient plus de sens, seule sa fureur était cohérente.

 

_**J'ai comme envie d'n'importe quoi** _

_**Comme envie de crever ton chat** _

 

Ce chat… Il avait bien vu qu'il était devenu la coqueluche de son cher double et la nouvelle star de SLG. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il en aurait fait un cobaye. Les internautes lui demandaient souvent ce que donnait un chat avec une tartine beurrée accrochée sur le dos, il aurait enfin pu leur répondre avec des preuves à l'appui.

 

_**Comme envie d'tout casser chez toi** _

_**Comme envie d'expliquer comme ça** _

_**Je peux très bien me… passer de toi** _

 

Il aurait pu au moins se changer les idées en tentant de nouvelles découvertes scientifiques, mais Mathieu n'avait même pas daigné le laisser dans son laboratoire. Il avait préféré le priver de tout, pour être sûr qu'il disparaîtrait vite. Pour être sûr qu'il chercherait à revenir pour retrouver son petit confort. Mais ça, c'était hors de question, plutôt mourir que d'être le premier à faire le premier pas. C'était à son créateur de le faire, après tout, c'était lui qui l'avait foutu dehors, non ?

 

_**J'ai comme envie d'une fin torride** _

_**Comme on n'en voit qu'au cinéma** _

 

Oh oui, un jour il reviendra, et ce jour sera un grand jour, digne des plus belles explosions chimiques. Ce jour-là, il sera auréolé de gloire, il sera acclamé, et on lui accordera enfin la place qu'il mérite, après deux ans de bons et loyaux services.

 

_**J'ai comme envie qu'ce soit terrible** _

_**Et qu'ça s'passe juste en bas d'chez toi** _

_**Je peux très bien me… passer de toi** _

 

Et Mathieu sera au premier rang, il sera là pour s'excuser, pour le serrer contre lui, pour lui prouver qu'il n'était pas oublié. Et peut-être, alors, le Prof consentira à lui pardonner, à écouter les raisons qui ont poussées son créateur à le supprimer comme ça et à l'enfermer dans les tréfonds les plus sombres de son âme…

Sentant le noir se refermer de plus en plus sur lui, il cria et commença à cogner la paroi en face de lui. Il commençait à perdre les pédales, il le ressentait. Mais, en cet instant, il ne savait plus où ni quand il était. Il voulait juste sortir d'ici, et retrouver son ancienne vie.

\- Pourquoi ?! hurla-t-il à s'en arracher la voix. Pourquoi tu m'as abandonné ? Pourquoi tu m'as exclu comme ça ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?!

 

_**J'ai comme envie de tourner le gaz** _

_**Comme envie d'me faire sauter les plombs** _

 

Oui, se faire sauter la cervelle, c'est ce qu'il aurait dû faire depuis le début. C'est ce qu'il aurait dû avoir le courage de faire à la seconde où il avait compris que c'en était fini pour lui dans l'émission.

 

_**Comme envie d't'expliquer comme ça** _

_**Que ton indifférence, elle ne me touche pas** _

_**Je peux très bien me... passer de toi** _

 

Mathieu aurait peut-être compris alors que, quoi qu'il fasse, il n'avait pas le droit de se débarrasser de lui comme ça. Ce n'était pas juste, ce n'était pas normal, il n'avait rien fait pour se retrouver ici, laissé pour compte, sans autre compagnon qu'une vieille cravate et une perruque blonde.

 

_**Comme envie de sang sur les murs** _

_**Comme envie d'accident d'voiture** _

 

C'était son inventeur qui méritait de mourir, lui qui méritait d'être abandonné, d'être condamné à cet horrible sort. Lui qui méritait d'être oublié. Alors pourquoi était-ce le Prof, qui voulait juste faire sa chronique, qui se retrouvait là ? Pourquoi était-ce lui qui devait payer les pots cassés du peu de succès qu'avait la science auprès des internautes ?

 

_**Comme envie de n'importe quoi** _

_**Comme envie de crever ton chat** _

 

En cet instant, le Prof rêvait de le tuer. Il rêvait de voir Mathieu sous son pouvoir, de le voir l'implorer de l'épargner, de ne pas lui faire du mal. Il rêvait de tous les voir à ses pieds, de tous les voir forcés à présenter leurs excuses. Et, surtout, il rêvait de sentir la vie du Panda partir entre ses mains.

 

_**Je peux très bien me… passer de toi** _

 

Plus il cognait contre la sombre barrière, plus il sentait la colère l'envahir. Après tout, il n'avait pas besoin d'eux. Il pouvait reprendre SLG tout seul, et la transformer à sa guise. Il lui suffirait d'un peu de temps… Et son SLG aura plus de succès que n'importe autre création virtuelle, c'est lui qui mènera la danse, c'est lui qu'on admirera, lui et sa science infuse.

 

_**Comme envie de sang sur les murs** _

_**Comme envie de crever ton chat** _

 

Et que cet enfoiré de Panda, que Mathieu, que les autres personnalités, que les internautes qui ne comprennent rien à son talent aillent tous crever. Il n'avait pas besoin d'eux pour réussir. Il pouvait se débrouiller, seul.

 

_**Comme envie d'accident d'voiture** _

_**Je peux très bien me passer de toi !** _

 

\- Je peux très bien me passer de toi ! gueula-t-il une dernière fois avant de s'écrouler au sol, laissant enfin ses larmes couler et ses sanglots s'échapper de sa gorge.

Bien sûr que non il ne pouvait pas. Qui aurait pu à sa place ? Il avait besoin de Mathieu, de son sourire, de son émission, des autres personnalités, de ses souvenirs qu'ils avaient partagé ensemble.

 

_**Pas assez de toi…** _

 

Il se sentait partir petit à petit. Ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait plus vu la lumière, son laboratoire, ses frères si semblables et pourtant si différents.

 

_**Pas assez de toi…** _

 

Il allait mourir ici, il en prenait de plus en plus conscience. Son souvenir et sa personnalité disparaissaient peu à peu, et lui avec. Il allait mourir ici, dans le noir, seul et abandonné.

 

_**Pas assez de toi…** _

 

\- Adieu Mathieu, je vois que tu as su te passer de moi… Il ferma les yeux, laissant les ténèbres l'envahir peu à peu. Son indifférence avait eu raison de lui.

 

_**Pas assez de toi…** _


End file.
